Butterfly Kisses
by Love's to blame
Summary: As quickly as a butterfly can flap it wings, her life was over and a new one began. In the same amount of time that it takes a butterfly to fly away, she hid the person she once was. And just like a butterfly, her past has the possibility of coming back.


**Love for the Unloved - 2010 Contest Entry  
****Title: Butterfly Kisses  
****Your pen name(s): Love's to Blame  
****Featured 'B-list' Character(s): Victoria, James and Laurent.**  
**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the Love for the Unloved 2010 C2 Community:**  
**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_2010_Contest/83019/**

Blood.

It's hot, sticky and sweet. It's my obsession, what I live for. The fuel that keeps me going. Some days, I drink only when I need to; other days, I hunt just for fun. Either way, out of need or boredom, I can take a life without any remorse. In fact, I get joy from it.

The way the pathetic humans scream and beg for mercy brings a smile to my face.

The way they gurgle their last breath excites me.

But most of all, their life source, their blood, brings me to a point of ecstasy.

You want to feel bad for the people you hurt but you can't. A predator must have no conscience or else they lose in this game called life. At first, I felt guilty, but I learned that the guilt overcomes you and soon you stop hunting. That's when the burning begins. You have to choose- your morals or ending the fire in the back of your throat. In the end, the blood calls to you. You need it, you want it, it's all you think about. After a few years, you just don't care anymore. You don't see your prey as people but as food; they are below you.

Not once, in the many years since I've become a vampire, have I not been lost to my blood lust. However, there's a first time for everything.

This was the first house we had seen in miles. My coven usually avoided densely populated areas such as this town, but it had been days since we last hunted. Not to mention the scent of these humans was too good to resist. There were three people in the house, from the scents we knew that there were two adults, and the third, lesser, yet stronger scent, was that of a small child.

Even though there would be less blood; I went for the child. I was good with children. They trusted me as they wouldn't another vampire, or once they had grown older. They thought that I was pretty; some wanted to touch my shiny hair. Many may think that it isn't possible, but I was nice to the little ones. I would sit next to them on their bed and have small talk. And just when they thought that I was their friend, I turned on them. I made death quick and painless. I didn't drag it out like I did with adults.

She was a tiny little thing. I couldn't see her face since she was turned towards the window, but from her size, I knew she was around six.

"First grade age," I whispered, thinking of pink birthday balloons and a wide missing tooth smile.

It was a shame that she would never get the chance to grow up. I stalked towards her, hoping that her last dream was a good one because her real life was soon to be a nightmare. The little girl moved; her covers shifted and her hair was revealed. She had dark crimson red hair, the color of freshly spilled blood. That hair made me stop in my tracks.

The rising sun shined through the curtain, giving my room a light pink glow. One of my pieces of art sat in my windowsill, peeking from behind the sheer fabric. The eyes of the person I had created, spawned from my mind, stared straight at me. I turned away, my cheek resting on a cool patch of pillow. I faced your not-so-typical teenage girl's bedroom. There was a yellow beanbag in the corner, a blue dresser and an orange desk. No object matched another, but every one of them matched me. There were pictures everywhere; some I photographed and others I posed for. My favorite of all was the one that hung on the back of my door. It was my family, back when we were perfect. My brunette father seemed so out of place, surrounded by my redhead mother, and the three miniature versions of her.

A small body moved near me. The little baby in the photo, was now a small child who slept peacefully beside me. I brushed her long, deep red hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Her eyes quickly popped open and dark green eyes stared up at me.

"Hi Vicky," the cute, squeaky, baby voice that I loved so much chirped.

"Happy Birthday," I sung as usual. This was our little tradition. Every year, on the eve of her birthday, I would sneak into her room and take her into mine. That way, I would be the first person she saw when she woke up on her special day. This was what our mother used to do, and I was determined to be the best surrogate to her possible.

Amy gasped then smiled, her mouth full of gaps from the teeth that had recently fallen out. "I'm old enough to go to school with Julie?"

The thought was so naïve. Amy believed that the only way to go to first grade would be to turn six years old. She didn't realize that she also had to wait for the next year to start. However, her excitement was contagious, and I knew I couldn't be the one to crush her dreams. I would leave that for my dad.

I was determined to be the one person who never hurt her, so I decided to humor her by just grinning and nodding.

"Yeah." It wasn't considered lying if I pretended as though she wasn't talking about going to school tomorrow, was it?

Amy clapped her hands and squealed. Now I really couldn't set her straight. I knew, more than anyone, how much this step up meant to her. Since the beginning of the year, I had had to wipe away Amy's tears as she cried whenever I dropped her off at the kindergarten building for class. Every morning it was the same story, she wanted to follow our other sister Julie into the main building, where the 'big' kids were. And just like this morning, I couldn't hurt her feelings by telling her that nothing would change in another building. She would still have to do homework, the older kids would act as though she was beneath them and Julie would continue to ignore her.

Amy held up her arms. "Birthday hug and kiss"

She didn't even need to asked. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her small torso, squeezing her gently so that I wouldn't crush her.

I then leaned back and gave her favorite kind of kiss- a butterfly kiss. My nose hovered over hers, almost touched and I fluttered my eyelashes over hers. It lasted only a second, the kiss was a quick and soft as a butterfly's wing, and just like a butterfly passing by, it never failed to make my girl smile. Amy giggled and I took the chance to quickly kiss her nose. For a second I remember how it felt to be in her position, looking up at my mother, laughing as she 'tortured' me with butterfly kisses and tickles.

The giggles turned into a gurgle, and I was no longer reminiscing. That sound could only mean two things: one, someone was taking their last breath, and two, the boys were almost done with their meal.

I was running out of time; I had to feed now or else I would be left behind.

I had no idea why this girl made me think of people I once knew; she was food, not the child that I raised for half of her life. She may have been the same age Amy was in my favorite memory of my little sister, and her hair was the same color, but that was all. This wasn't the seventies, and I was no longer that newborn vampire who desperately tried to hold on to her past life.

Besides, I was doing this girl a favor. If I didn't take her life, then she would wake up to a nightmare and most likely be traumatized. Sometimes death could be less complicated then living.

I pounced and landed next to the girl, without even causing the bed to move. My teeth went straight for her neck, my hand on the top of her head. I bit into the soft flesh as I pushed her head into an unnatural position. Bones cracked beneath me and she was dead before she could open her eyes and acknowledge the pain.

Hot blood flooded into my mouth. I took short quick gulps, trying to consume as much as possible in the short amount of time that I had.

"You aren't done yet?" asked the deep baritone voice that had a slight French accent.

I turned to the doorway just in time to see Laurent wipe the blood from his lips with his sleeve.

"Almost done," I told him, returning back to my meal. There wasn't much left and with someone watching I was able to finish within a few seconds.

"Did you have to watch me?" I asked my friend as he stepped towards me. He knew I got uncomfortable when someone watched me feed. I always felt as though they were critiquing me. That was why I rarely ate around James. My boys were perfect for each other, both of them were assholes who had sweet sides that only I brought out.

That was why Laurent helped me fix up the girl to make her look as though she was a little angel, still asleep without a worry.

"Do you always have to do this?" Laurent questioned.

This was our little secret. James was never one to be patient; once he was done with his meal, he wasted no time waiting for the rest of us and ran out for more. This benefited me, so I never objected. While he was gone, I could be free to show my vulnerable side and fix up my young prey.

I brushed the girl's hair away from her face and for the first time I really saw her. I could barely remember what my little girl looked like, but even so, this child didn't come close.

"It's a shame," I muttered.

Laurent put a comforting arm on my shoulder; only he knew about my sisters. "Ready to go?"

I shrugged. "Not really. But if we don't leave soon, James will have eaten the whole town and every one else on the way there."

I pushed my friend out of my way and ran towards the window. I heard footsteps leaving the room and heading for the stairs at full speed. The race was on. This was a game that we played. The rules were simple, the first person to reach James and take his prey away from him won. It annoyed the hell out of my lover, but as long as it wasn't someone that he had obsessively hunted down, he didn't put up much of a fight.

I stepped onto the roof and began running on the loose shingles without slipping once. I jumped when I got to the edge and landed on the ground just as the front door opened. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Laurent. I found pleasure in the look of disappointment that was on LT's face. He actually thought that he was winning before I crushed his hopes and dreams. I smirked. You would think that that was a vamp thing but it wasn't; it was a Victoria thing.

My hair flew around my head, swinging freely as I left the dead family's yard and entered the main road. Once or twice, it blocked my vision but that didn't slow me down.

"Vicky," Laurent sung. "I'm coming for you"

I could hear him getting closer as I turned to see how far behind he was.

"Vicky, wait for me," Amy yelled.

I paused mid-stride and turned around, my arms wide open. Amy ran right into them. I picked her up and held her against my chest, her hair tickling my chin. Julie slammed into my waist, and I fell to the floor. Instead of worrying about my pain, I made sure that neither of my sisters were hurt.

Together we reveled in the small clearing. The soft green grass beneath us was slightly damp, the smell of nearby wildflowers filled the air, and the setting sun peeked though the heavy layer of trees..

Amy rolled off of me and tucked herself under my arm.

Julie sighed breathlessly. "I love our meadow."

I turned to my usually absent sister, her blue eyes met mine and she smiled.

A butterfly flew past and we both followed it with our eyes. It landed on Amy's nose, and the small clearing was filled with childish laugher.

I blinked as Laurent passed me. I could have easily reached out, tripped him up and got ahead, but right now, I wasn't interested in our game. That scene in my mind had never happened, but it felt so real. That was a little scenario that I came up with while I was going though the change. The only thing that got me though those three days of pain was thinking of my little sisters. I thought that once everything was over, I would go back to taking care of them. I had no idea what I was about to become. I didn't know that I would never get the chance to apologize for hurting them on my last day.

"Vicky, come back," Amy yelled.

I could hear the tears in her voice. It broke my heart but I didn't stop, I couldn't. I had to get away from her. I needed my own life, I wanted to be a normal teenager, I couldn't continue being her mother. Amy was nine years old, and even though I had taken care of her for the past seven years, she still should have known better then to slip up and call me mommy. Instantly, I panicked. I pushed her away from me and ran as fast as I could.

I heard Julie yell at her and didn't do anything. I should have scolded her, but I kept running. The girls chased after me, and I kept going. Amy fell; I should have picked her up and brushed her off, but Julie did it instead.

All of a sudden, I stopped. "Leave me alone," I yelled at my sisters.

Julie was trying to stop Amy from climbing over the fence and into the overgrown field near the forest I was heading for. Even though they were over thirty feet away, I knew Amy was pouting.

"Just stay away from me." I ignored Julie and looked straight at Amy.

"Leave her alone," Julie told the little one. "She's not your mother; she's done wasting her life taking care of you." She tried to pull Amy off the fence but my youngest sister held on.

Amy stared at me, silently asking me if what Julie was saying was true. I didn't answer her unspoken question.

Amy turned away. "Who's going to take care of me?"

Julie glared at me. "I will."

Finally I turned away and began running towards freedom once more. I thought that once I got some much needed space, I would come back and take the responsibility from Julie. I was the oldest; it was my job to play mom. Even when I was running away, I knew what I had to do.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

I entered the forest, somehow managed to find James, and became who I am today.

As James once told me, the past was in the past. Just like my chances of beating Laurent. I smirked as I realized that I could always make it seem as though I let him win. I sniffed the air searching for the unique smell of honey and grass that was Laurent. Within seconds, I caught his trail and began taking after him as fast as I could. After a few more miles on the old dirt road, I reached the town. It was a spooky, old, rundown sort of place that reminded me of old westerns and unsolved mysteries.

I could give them a mystery, I thought. A murder mystery.

There was a flash of black, and I barely saw Laurent. Had it not been for his dreads, I wouldn't have realized that it was him.

"Where are you going?" I asked; he was running in the opposite direction of the musk and leather scent of James.

Laurent skidded to a stop and turned around. "Obviously, I won. So now I'm going to go eat."

"Did you really win?" I questioned. "Or did I let you?"  
Laurent raised an eyebrow. "Why would you let me win?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said slowly. "Maybe I didn't want you to walk in on me and my babe."

Laurent frowned as he realized that I wasn't going to let him win outright.

"Ta-ta." I waved and blew him a kiss. I ran towards my lover, with huge plans in store.  
When I came upon James, he was in some tangerine room, draining the last drops of blood from his victim. Due to my enhanced eyesight, the room damn near blinded me; I didn't see how James could stand it. The people he killed deserved to die, for committing crimes against good taste. They were tackier then tacky.

I giggled and ran for the stairs, disappearing from view before James saw me. As I entered the living room, I heard footsteps behind me. I jumped over the back of the couch and waited.

James entered the room and gave me that deliciously evil grin that I loved so much. He slowly stalked towards me, never taking his eye off of me. I hoped that he would run into the couch, as he did once, but he managed to step around it without hurt damaging the dingy piece of furniture.

"Where have you been?" he questioned in a soft, husky voice, sending tingles up my spine.

I shrugged. "Around."

He put his hand on the top of my leather boots and slowly dragged his hand up them until he reached the bottom of my thigh. I waited for him to continue, but he did nothing.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to make a move?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

I knew what he wanted, for me to get impatient and move first. He knew me all too well. I sat up, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me. His lips crushed against mine as he fell on top of me.

I pushed James away from me, and he stared down in confusion. "What?"

"Something isn't right" I told him. Before he could wonder what was going on my hands slid under his shirt. "Your clothes need to go." I quickly pull the shirt over his head then went straight for his pants. There was a satisfying snap as I undid his button. My hands pushed his pants down as far as I could, and his cock sprung free. As usual, my boy was going commando. I raised my feet and used my stiletto heels to push his pants the rest of the way down.

James kicked them off as his lips met mine once more. He gave me a quick peck then lifted his head. "Something still isn't right," he teased, running his hand up and down my thigh. "Here I am fully exposed and you're fully dressed."

"How about you do something about it?"

There was a mischievous glint in James' eyes. He ducked his head into the crook of my neck and bit down. White hot venom stung, distracting me. That was just what James had planned. His hands went for the neck of my shirt and he quickly ripped it open before I could object.

"That was my favorite shirt," I growled.

"Oh well." He planted a kiss on my cleavage, and began making a trail of open mouthed kissed down my stomach, stopping at the jeans. "How about I make it up to you by keeping the pants intact." He pointed to the article of clothing with an eyebrow raised, silently asking me if that would even everything out. When I didn't answer, he continued what he was doing. Slowly, my boots were unzipped then pulled off, soon after my jeans landed somewhere behind us on the floor

"Nice," James murmured as he stared at my dark red lingerie. He lowered his head and gripped my panties with his razor sharp teeth. My giggles filled the air as his hot breath tickled the small invisible hairs on my stomach. He pulled back and ripped the fabric from my body.

James kissed my freshly exposed skin, and I took this opportunity to reach down, lightly dragging my sharp nails down his back. Over the years, I had learned that this turned him on more than anything.

The soft vibrations that I felt from his growls turned me on. I bit my lip to keep my self from moaning.

My loved looked up at me and smirked; he knew what I was keeping from him.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

James snickered as he crawled his way up my body. He grabbed my leg and hitched it over his shoulder. I held the breath that I didn't need as he stared down at me. I could feel him pressing against me where I needed him most, yet he had yet to enter me.

"What are you waiting-" Before I could even finish my question, James thrust into me, turning my words into a moan.

James kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth; I could taste blood on him. At that moment I had my two favorite things, blood and sex. I was officially in ecstasy. The living room was full of sounds, skin smacking against skin, couch springs squeaking beneath us, and of course moans and grunts. All of these got louder as I got closer to my peak.

James bit into my shoulder, his thrusts increasing in speed. I knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. His hand reached between us, pinching my clit. Mine found purchase in his hair as I rode out the waves of my orgasm. James came shortly after and collapsed on top of me.

The best thing about being a vampire was that we recovered instantly. Within seconds I was ready for another round. I flipped James' over and straddled his waist. His hands ran up and down my sides. Crimson red eyes stared up at me, full of passion. That was when I decided to try something new.

"Close your eyes."

Most likely thinking that I was trying to do something kinky, James did as I requested. I leaned down, our noses touching and fluttered my lashes against his, giving him a butterfly kiss.

James opened his eyes and crinkled his eyebrows, confused as to what the hell I just did.

"What was that?" he questioned.

I gave him a light peck. "Nothing," I whispered against his lips. A slight burn appeared in the back of my throat, and I thought of blood once more. I moaned as I imagined myself licking the sweet syrup of life off of my lover. That was enough to convince me to go feed. I jumped off of James. "Let's go raid another house, I'm still hungry"

James chuckled as he got up. Before he could even put on his shirt, I was out the door. I could always put clothes on later.

In the back of my mind I wondered whatever happened to the little girls I took care of after my mother passed away and my father was to busy working to be a parent. As quickly as that thought entered my mind, it disappeared. I had better things to do then reflect on a life that ended many years ago. Maybe it was best that I never learn how that story ended.

James was only a few steps behind me when I stopped at another house. I turned around and kissed him as I forcefully pushed the door open. It was time for the fun to began.


End file.
